Ce qu'il me reste de toi
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: Lorsqu'on repense à la personne aimée...


**Ce qu'il me reste de toi**

_Ce qui reste de moi _

_C'est c'qui m'reste de toi _

_Une bague, une fleur _

_Pour pas qu'je pleure_

Deux ans, deux ans qu'_il_ était parti elle ne savait vraiment où. Etait _il_ seulement encore au Japon ? ou avait _il _rejoint ses célèbres parents aux USA ? Tout allait bien avant, ils allaient au lycée ensemble chaque matin et rentraient le soir après leurs entraînements de foot et de karaté. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir être auprès de lui, ce monomaniaque des enquêtes, ils étaient dans la même classe depuis l'enfance de telle sorte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à supporter son absence. Il faisait parti de son entourage proche, de son décor au point de s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Une routine s'était installé mais qu'elle était douce, jamais elle n'aurait pensée que tout basculerait…

_Tu m'laisses encore dans la tête _

_Des allures de fête _

_Tu m'laisse là _

_Un « je ne sais quoi » qui bat_

Tout a changé le fameux jour de leur rendez vous, au parc d'attraction Tropical-land…ils avaient passé une supère journée ensemble même s'il passait son temps à lui parler de Holmes…ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant…et dire qu'elle attendait ce rendez vous avec tant d'impatience on aurait dit que ça lui était égal de passer l'après midi avec elle…

Mais qui avait-il au juste entre eux ?

« Rien » c'est qu'ils disaient à qui le leur demandait, « juste des amis d'enfance rien d'autre » mais était ce vraiment tout ? Pour lui sûrement ce maniaque des enquêtes, obsédé par le meurtre, il ne pensait qu'a ses affaires d'assassinats…mais Ran, elle savait, elle avait comprit depuis longtemps que son ami d'enfance était tout pour elle, son oxygène, son Univers elle s'en était rendu compte lors de cette incroyable affaire à New York et se disait chaque jour que s'il disparaissait, elle ne pourrait plus respirer.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce que pouvait penser d'elle son camarade mais oh grand jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de lui demander…plutôt mourir.

_Tu m'laises les sens interdits _

_L'absence en l'oublie _

_Tant que t'es pas mort, _

_Y m'reste encore _

_Des îles que je vole _

_Aux avions qui décollent_

Mais ils étaient montés dans le grand huit et puis…il y avait eu un meurtre, le malheureux qui était devant eux avait été décapité ! Tout ce sang…c'était affreux n'importe qui se serait sentit mal où aurait prit peur, mais pas _lui_, parce qu'il était Shinichi Kudo, le grand détective de l'Est, celui que l'on surnommait « le sauveur de la police japonaise ». Il avait résolu cette affaire brillamment avec son habituelle assurance grâce à son sens de la déduction et d'observation, il l'avait toujours impressionné pour ça, il avait toujours été un enfant prodige depuis son enfance et lorsqu'il énonçait les faits avec son sourire effronté collé aux lèvres ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, il n'avait peur de rien…c'était peut être ça qui avait finit par lui causer des ennuis…ça et la manie persistante qu'il avait de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres.

_Tu m'laissese encore des hauts et des bas _

_Des projets comme des passeports sans visa _

_Toi tu m'laisses encore des hautes et des bas Comme autant de rêves au point mort _

_A vivre sans éclat_

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les joues de Ran, elle s'était retrouvée mêlée à un meurtre malgré elle, il lui avait demandé d'arrêter de pleurer prétextant qu'il arrivait ce genre de chose tous les jours. Dans son monde de détective peut être mais dans sa vie de lycéenne ça n'arrivait jamais !! Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, comment pouvait-il supporter tout ça sans faire de cauchemars après ?

- C'est parce que j'ai l'habitude de voir des cadavres ! Quoi que celui ci était en morceau.

Avait-il dit en riant, elle fut parcourue d'un gros frisson à ces mots ! Son sang froid face à un meurtre la dépassait complètement parfois, elle songeait alors qu'il avait une obsession vraiment glauque et malsaine pour les meurtres et la mort. Elle lui avait déjà demandé s'il ne craignait pas de mettre les pieds dans quelque chose de trop dangereux pour lui mais il semblait si inébranlable qu'il donnait le sentiment que rien ne pouvait lui arriver…

C'est tout c'qui m'reste un bruit d'un moteur Un cœur en panne de cœur Un corps qui aurait tant Besoin des lignes, de ta main

Ils allaient rentrer quand Shinichi lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer sans lui, qu'il la rattraperait et avant même qu'elle ait pu répondre, il disparaissait, happé par l'obscurité qui était tombée sur le parc…elle aurait voulu le rattraper, mais son lacet s'était cassé…mauvais présage, elle eut alors l'affreux sentiment qu'il partait pour toujours, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus…ooh…pourquoi, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas suivit ce soir là ?

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu…

_Tu m'laisses tout c'qu'on était _

_Tout c'quon n'sra jamais _

_Mais tant qu'y fra jour _

_Y m'reste toujours _

_Des ailes que je vole _

_Aux avions qui décollent_

Ensuite, plus rien, comme s'il avait disparut…il n'était pas venu au lycée le lendemain ni même le jour suivant. Folle d'inquiétude elle avait accouru chez le voisin de son ami d'enfance, le professeur Agasa, il lui avait dit qu'il prenait sa douche, elle avait soupiré de soulagement, il était donc bien rentré, elle avait si peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose…cependant, Shinichi ne réapparaissait toujours pas au lycée…pourquoi ? et ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne la quittait désormais plus.

_Tu m'laisses encore des hauts et des bas _

_Des projets comme des passeports sans visa _

_Toi tu m'laisses encore des hautes et des bas_ _Comme autant de rêves au point mort _

_A vivre sans éclat_

La jeune fille aurait pu sombre dans une profonde détresse s'il n'y avait eu…

- Ran-neechan ! Le bain est libre.

- Oui j'arrive.

Conan…cet enfant était son rayon de soleil, le jour où son ami d'enfance avait disparu le bambin était arrivé, étrange coïncidence c'était-elle dit, elle avait même eu de gros soupçons…en effet cet enfant de sept ans savait déjà résoudre les enquêtes les plus complexes avec assurance et brio…les ressemblances avec Shinichi étaient alors frappantes…mais comment un adolescent de dix sept ans pouvait rapetisser et se transformer en gosse de sept ans a peine…c'était de la science fiction ! Conan avait dû être influencé par ce maniaque des enquêtes…sa maladie était donc contagieuse…pensait-elle avait ironie.

_C'est tout c'qui m'reste… _

_Tout c'qui m'reste… _

_Ce qui reste de moi… _

_C'est c'qui m'reste _

_De toi_

Tout ce qui lui restait de Shinichi aujourd'hui c'était des photos…et surtout celle constamment posée sur son bureau, celle qu'ils avaient prise à Tripocal-land ce fameux jour et les rares coup de fil que le jeune homme lui donnait, entendre sa voix lui donnait alors des frissons. Conan avait depuis comblé l'énorme manque qu'avait fait le départ de son détective tant aimé mais quel était donc le grand secret que cachait son nouvel « amour » ? Car il était clair qu'il cherchait à cacher quelque chose à son entourage, il pouvait être très joyeux et éveillé et soudain si grave et silencieux, quelque chose le préoccupais, comme lorsqu'il parlait à cette jolie petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux mèches rouges. Ran se surprenait alors à ressentir une certaine jalousie envers cette fillette, tout ça était d'un ridicule ! Conan n'était qu'un enfant et son interlocutrice aussi…après tout…pourquoi être jalouse d'une enfant ?

Ca Ran le savait mais elle refusait de se l'avouer totalement ! Tout simplement parce que cette jolie blonde semblait partager le grand secret qu'il prenait tant de mal à dissimuler.

_Tu m'laisses encore des hauts et des bas _

_Des projets comme des passeports sans visa _

_Toi tu m'laisses encore des hautes et des bas Comme autant de rêves au point mort _

_A rire sans éclat_

Ran se souvenait des nombreuses heures où elle avait peiné à trouver le sommeil en se posant des milliers des questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait que des réponses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Au final, la jeune fille avait décidé de laisser tout ça de coté et de se laisser bercer par son attachement à cet enfant qui grandissait toujours un peu plus, heureusement qu'il était auprès d'elle sans quoi elle s'ennuierait à mourir et peut importe ce qu'il pouvait cacher, peut importe qu'il fasse plus mur que son âge, elle avait décidé de se fier à lui et de le laisser faire même si ses questions demeuraient bien présentes, si un jour il voudrait lui parler il le ferait sans qu'elle n'exige quoi que ce soit.

Ran posa les yeux une fois de plus sur la photo qui ornait son bureau avant de refermer son journal intime, d'éteindre la lumière et d'aller rejoindre son bain.

_C'est tout c'qui m'reste _

_Tout c'qui m'reste_


End file.
